pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum is the main protagonist of the Pokémon anime series who has always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master. As soon as he turned ten years old, he rushed to Professor Oak's Laboratory to get his first Pokémon. He is the first human character to be introduced in the series. Originally wanting to choose Squirtle, Ash ended up receiving the Pokémon Pikachu, as he arrived late leaving him with no other starters to choose from. He sets onto his adventure later in the day. He is currently also the only character shown to have been to all of the regions. At first, Pikachu did not obey Ash and kept running away, so Ash had to tie him up. After getting chased by a flock of Spearow, Ash attempted to save Pikachu from them; seeing Ash so determined to help him, Pikachu protected Ash from the Spearow by electrocuting the entire flock, thanks to being struck by lightning at that exact moment, supercharging his Electric-type move. From then on, Pikachu and Ash became best friends forever. As an unskilled trainer, Ash started his adventure while meeting his friends Misty, Brock, and capturing new Pokémon. Ash eventually defeated all the Gym Leaders in Kanto, allowing him to enter in the Pokémon League. Since then, he has continued to travel, journeying through the various regions, making new friends such as Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, and meeting his childhood friend Serena, challenging all the Gym Leaders, entering each region's Pokémon League and catching new Pokémon while still following his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. Since this goal is so close to his heart, he sometimes acts a bit rash and rushes to the next battle he can as fast as possible without thinking. Ash is currently attending Pokémon School in the Alola region, with his new friends Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, and Kiawe. Appearance Ash wears a few outfits, as seen in the Pokémon anime, he also has black hair and brown eyes, and always wears a cap. Over the past regions, he had different caps. Ash has two lighting bolts-like markings underneath each eye. Ash has a narrow, triangular, edgy, tuft of hair in the middle of his forehead, that comes to point on the right side. Without the cap, Ash has a cowlick. Ash's pupils were not visible during the "Indigo League" through the "Diamond and Peal series", until the "Black and White series" made them more profound and distinguishable. Original series In the original series, Ash wears a white and blue short-sleeved jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, a dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized "L". Advanced Generation In the Advanced Generations series, Ash appeared with new clothing - a black and red cap with a green Poké Ball on it and wears a blue sleeveless hoodie with gold trim and a white hood, a black short sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, black fingerless gloves with light green borders, light blue jeans with knee stitchings, and blue sneakers. Diamond & Pearl In the Diamond & Pearl series, Ash appeared with another new outfit, consisting of a black vest with a white collar and yellow stripe, a white short sleeve undershirt, blue cargo jeans, black and red sneakers, and his hat's Poké Ball is blue. Best Wishes! In the Best Wishes series, Ash appeared with a new outfit, new hat and new sneakers, wears a red and white hat with a blue Poké Ball, wears a blue and white hooded jacket with a golden zipper, black baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves with red borders and his red high top sneakers. Pokémon the Series: XY In the XY series, Ash wears yet another new outfit, consisting of a blue collared shirt with short sleeves and white trim, black undershirt, darker blue jeans, a red and white hat, and red high top sneakers. Sun & Moon In the Sun & Moon series, Ash wears a new outfit different from his previous outfits. He wears a white and blue striped short sleeved loose shirt, brown Capri pants with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his Capri pants and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red, dark blue and gray and the Poké Ball design is white. Ash wears a silver Z-Ring on his left wrist which was later changed into a black Z-Power Ring. Unlike the other region clothes, he doesn't wear any fingerless gloves. Personality Ash is very determined to be a good Pokémon trainer as seen in every episode. He shows a lot of sympathy towards Pokémon, usually helping and befriending Pokémon he meets on his long journey. He doesn't like trainers who mistreat Pokémon such as Damian and Shamus. He is a role model for many people such as May, Dawn, N, and Serena. Ash's strategy is problem-solving a Pokémon battle, including thinking on his feet during a special match. His tactics throughout many episodes involve problem -solving battle issues and anything that relates to the Pokémon's special abilities. Even having inputs from his friends has helped Ash whenever he's stuck in a jam. Ash is generally kind, compassionate, and brave, but can be stubborn, hot-headed, short-tempered, impatient, cocky, reckless, and impulsive at times. Ash does fear losing anyone he's really close to, his friends and family, but fears to lose his Pokémon family even more, due to the many times Team Rocket try to steal his Pokémon, also he fears of putting everyone he cares about endanger. Also, Ash fears that his Pokémon would leave him the way Pikachu almost did to him, after Team Rocket tried turning Pikachu against him when he had amnesia in the Ruby and Sapphire, Advanced Challenge, series but didn't hold any grudge against his best friend due to knowing that it wasn't his fault, but the other reason why he fears his Pokémon would leave him is that he didn't meet their expectation or wasn't strong enough for them. Because of his fears, Ash sometimes doubts his Pokémon potential which also affects his faith and trust in them as well, especially when some of them display a unique kind of power in their strengths, shown in the Diamond and Pearl series, Battle Dimension and Sinnoh League Victors, with his Infernape Blaze ability also this was shown in the XYZ series with his Greninja Ash-Greninja form and in the Sun and Moon, Ultra Adventures, series when his Lycanroc goes into a red-eye state. Ash almost lost himself because of his fears, shown in the XYZ series, if not for one of his friends, Serena, helping him get back on the right track and being reminded about why he wanted to become a Pokémon Master. However, Ash does put fear aside to help his Pokémon become stronger which slowly helps him get over his fears also because of it he was able to help the ones with a rare ability perfect their true power. Since entering the Kalos region, Ash has demonstrated much greater maturity and level-headiness; both in and out of battles as he continues his journey to be a Pokémon Master. So far, the only Pokémon League he has won is the Orange League in the Orange Archipelago. Since entering the Alola region, Ash is shown to be far more enthusiastic than he did in the Kalos region, while at the same time kept his determination and his love for Pokémon. Ash also has a love for science and technology; even if he cannot understand most of it. Ash has a strong sense of justice to assist Officer Jenny, the Pokémon Rangers and the Police for their mission. He hated all source of evil organizations, such as Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare, and Team Skull, and Pokémon Poachers, such as Captain Crook, Iron-Masked Marauder, Rico, J and other poachers, because they steal Pokémon from people or the wild and would do bad stuff to them. He would risk his own life to protect Pokémon and defeat criminals to put an end to their schemes. Ash enjoys having Gym battles against Gym Leaders to earn Gym Badges to participate in the Pokémon League. Ash also has gone to the Battle Frontier to battle Frontier Brains for Symbols. In Alola, Ash decided to participate the Trials to earn Z-Crystals to use Z-Moves. Skills Ash has shown to be quite athletic, he can run, swing on vines, carry some heavy stuff, swim and is a very good climber, shown in the show many times also it was shown in Pokémon 4Ever and in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Ash can take on a Pokémon attack for a long period of time without taking too much damage, depending on the attack. Ash has grown to be an amazing battler also he has some performing skills, due to competing in a couple of Pokémon Contests also from watching May and Dawn. Ash does have good fishing skills and some cooking skills, due to spending a lot of time around friends who can cook. Ash has the ability to sense and control Aura, as it was shown in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and once again in the Diamond and Pearl episodes, Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1) and Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 2). Aaron's Lucario has stated that Ash's aura is the same as Aaron's, and Ash was able to use his aura to find and save Riolu. Ash only used his aura abilities when it has something to do with either Riolu or Lucario. Also, Ash has the ability to use Bond Phenomenon, shown in the XYZ series, with one of his Pokémon, Greninja. Ash also has demonstrated great skills in utilizing Z-Moves as shown in the Sun & Moon series, and even create his own Z-Crystal, the Pikashunium Z, and preform an exclusive Z-Move with one of his Pokémon, Pikachu which is 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt. Ash sometimes displays the ability to understand the feelings of Pokémon, due to spending a lot of time around them. Also, Ash does sometimes displays the ability of sharing a connection with some of the Mythical or Legendary Pokémon as they chose to connect with him out of caring for them and for his strong will power to protect them, shown when Azelf chose to connect with him in the Diamond and Pearl series, Battle Dimension and Galactic Battles, and when Victini linked up with him in the movie Black/White Victini and Zekrom/Reshiram. When he's has that connection to the Mythical or Legendary Pokémon he can feel the pain they are in, sense they have been captured, see their thoughts and memories along with contacting him or appearing to him in his dreams as a way of asking for his help or to show him the danger they're all gonna be in also as a way of asking him to do something for them, shown with Azelf, Victini, Solgaleo and Lunala. Relationships Delia Ketchum Ash cares very much about his mother but gets annoyed when she embarrasses him. When Delia got kidnapped in Pokémon The Movie 3, Ash went through get lengths to get his mother back. Ash does appreciate when his mother comments on how much he has grown as a person and as a Pokémon Trainer. Also, Ash is very grateful that his mother supports him whenever he gets ready to go on another journey. Professor Oak Ash has known Professor Oak since he was little as he's a family friend and respects him as a researcher. Also, Ash would go to Professor Oak for advice and would call him whenever he needed one of his Pokémon that has been kept in storage. Gary Oak Ash and Gary have known each other since they were little as they grew up together. Ash and Gary had a close friendship. However, their friendship ended when they became rivals and started their Pokémon journeys. Despite their rivalry, Ash and Gary at times still looked out for each other, showing that they were still friends. During their time in Johto, Ash and Gary were able to mend their friendship as they grew close to one another again. Ever since Gary moved on to become a researcher like his grandfather and Ash continued his Pokémon journey, they remained friends till the end even though they have more of a friendly rivalry with each other. Ash gets annoyed when Gary teases him from time to time. Pikachu Pikachu is Ash's Starter Pokémon, partner, and best friend; even though they had a rough start at first, they are nearly inseparable. Pikachu has always been on Ash's side during his journey. They protect each other from trouble and would stand up for each other. A lot of people see that they're perfect partners. Despite their friendship, Ash does butt heads with Pikachu at times but they don't stay that way for long. Whenever Pikachu fell victim to someone's control, Ash would always help him and give him enough encouragement to break free from it, although he was successful a couple of times but there have been times the control would be too strong for him to break free from but he never gives up on getting through to his best friend no matter how tough the hold was on him. Also, when the other way around occurs, Ash was given the strength to break free from someone's control when he would hear Pikachu's voice calling out to him, which shows how strong their friendship for one another is. Misty When Ash first met Misty, they didn't get off on the right foot with one another, after he borrowed her bike to save his Pikachu's life which got accidentally destroyed by Pikachu's thundershock attack. At first, Ash didn't want Misty around and disliked that she kept following him as she was gonna follow him until he payed her back for her bike that he accidentally destroyed. However, Ash changed his opinion about Misty as she became a mentor to him and helped him become a great Pokémon Trainer. Also, Ash grew to care for Misty and became best friends with her. Ash would always have Misty's back just like she has his. After their travels in Kanto, Ash and Misty traveled through the Orange Islands and Johto together. Also, Ash and Misty have a friendly rivalry with each other as they even tease each other from time to time. Ash and Misty have their fights, although some of them almost destroyed their friendship, but they manage to patch things up in the end. After their journey through Johto, Ash and Misty part ways when she was forced to run the Cerulean Gym while her sisters went on an around world cruise as she also got her bike back as well. Despite no longer traveling together, Ash and Misty, who decided to run the Cerulean Gym full time, maintain their strong friendship for one another. Brock Ash and Brock are best friends as they traveled together in Kanto. When Brock stayed with Professor Ivy for awhile, Ash understood his reasons. After his best friend return, Ash and Brock traveled together from Johto through Sinnoh. Through their travels, Ash grew to consider Brock like a big brother figure to him and was one of his mentors as he would give him helpful advice to better himself as a Trainer. Ash and Brock are always there for each other. They don't usually fight with one another but they had small fallout but makeup pretty quickly. Ash and Brock almost lost their friendship once when one of Team Rocket's tricks got out of hand but they mend it when the truth came clear. In addition, Ash and Brock would have practice battles together. They officially parted ways after their travels in Sinnoh when Brock decided to become a Pokémon Doctor and Ash continued traveling to fulfill his ambitions. After going their separates ways, Ash and Brock maintain their lasting friendships with one another. Tracey Ash and Tracey are pretty close friends as they traveled together through the Orange Islands. Also, Ash and Tracey have great respect for each other. They part ways from traveling when Tracey became Professor Oak's assistant and Ash continue traveling but they see each other sometimes when he come to visit Pallet Town. May May is one of Ash's best friends as they traveled through Hoenn and Battle Frontier together. When May chose to become a Pokémon Coordinator, Ash gave her his full support and helped her in anyway he can for her. Also, Ash became a mentor to May and guided her in the ways of a Pokémon Trainer. They would train together for Ash's battles and for May's contests. Ash and May have their fights but they make amends with each other in the end. Their friendship remains, after going their separates ways. Max Ash and Max share a common love for Pokémon as they like to do their own thing while May and Brock went shopping in towns and cities when they were traveling through Hoenn and Battle Frontier. They're each other's best friend as Ash acts like a big brother figure towards Max. Ash would protect and keep Max safe from danger. When Max was going to return to Hoenn while May traveled through Johto, Ash promised him that when he becomes a Pokémon Trainer, they were gonna have a battle together. Dawn Ash shares an unbreakable friendship with Dawn and would high five her whenever something good happens for them or as a sign of their friendship. Sometimes, Ash would fight with Dawn a little at times but they easily make up. Ash would stand up for Dawn and she has done the same for him. Like he did for May, Ash mentor Dawn in the ways of a Pokémon Trainer and helped her as a Pokémon Coordinator. Also, Ash supports Dawn and cheers her on during her Contests as she cheers him on during his Gym Battles. Ash and Dawn would have practice battles to help their skill level. After they went their separate ways, Ash and Dawn remain best friends. Iris Much like his relationship with Misty, Ash does get into fights with Iris and they do tease each other from time to time as he gets annoyed when she calls him a little kid. However, Ash and Iris are very good friends as they do have respect for each others skills and the love they have for Pokémon. Also, Ash and Iris would train for battles together. Cilan Ash greatly respects his close friend Cilan as a Pokémon Connoisseur and as a Gym Leader. Also, Ash enjoys Cilan’s cooking, much like how he likes Brock's. Ash learned a lot from Cilan and he has learned a lot from him. Clemont Clemont is one of Ash's best friends as they would have practice battles with one another. Ash admires Clemont's inventions and respects him as a Gym Leader. Also, Ash likes Clemont's cooking. They don't usually fight with each other but Ash would be warned by Clemont, sometimes. Bonnie Ash and Bonnie are very good friends as they both greatly care for Pokémon. Also, Ash would do anything to keep Bonnie safe from danger and cares for her like a little sister. They both like to have fun with Pokémon and accept each other's ideas that involve that activity as well. Serena Serena is one of Ash's closest friends as they first meet when they were little. At first, Ash didn't remember his encounter with Serena but seeing the handkerchief he used to mend her injury when they were little, after she trips and hurt herself when a Poliwag startled her, is when he remembered their meeting in Pallet Town. Ash would give helpful advice to Serena and supports her. Also, Ash would help Serena whenever she needed it and she has done the same for him. When Serena went looking for Ash, after he lost his first attempt to get his last badge to enter the Kalos League, they ended up having an argument, although it wasn't entirely a disagreement as she was just trying to help him get over his depression. Ash nearly lost himself if not for Serena reminding him of who he is as she told him how the friend she knows is full of energy, a leader, always tries his best, he stays positive, he never gives up and he hangs in there until the very end. After snapping out of his depression, Ash did show Serena how truly sorry he was for lashing out at her by thanking her for talking and knocking some sense into him. Also, Ash was very oblivious about Serena's crush on him. Before going their separate ways, Ash felt happy when Serena told him how glad she was that she came with him and that she admired him a whole lot. Ash hears Serena say that she is gonna be a more amazing person for him when they cross paths again then was possibly given a kiss and was thanked for everything he did for her. Lana Ash and Lana share a close friendship as they are also classmates at the Pokémon School. Also, Ash gets annoyed with Lana's jokes but gets more annoyed when he falls for it. Ash and Lana go on adventures together as their even joined by Mallow sometimes. Also, Ash would help Lana whenever her Pokémon were separated from her and she has done the same for him. In addition, Ash would help Lana in various other things as well and she would do the same for him. Kiawe Ash is also close friends with Kiawe as they are classmates and training partners for Pokémon battles at the Pokémon School. Ash and Kiawe also share a little bit of a friendly rivalry with each other. However, Ash would be there to lend a hand for Kiawe whenever he needs it. Lillie Ash and Lillie are each other's best friend as they are also classmates at the Pokémon School. Ash is often there to cheer Lillie up whenever she is down and she does the same for him. Like he would for Max and Bonnie, Ash would go to great lengths to protect Lillie from danger and does get concern for her safety. Ash is the biggest help for Lillie as he never gave up on helping her get over her fear of touching Pokémon. Also, Ash helped Lillie and her brother save their mother from Ultra Space along with their other friends as well. Ash even helped Lillie perfect her Z-Moves as he gave her some advice on how it feels to use one, although she didn't get it at first but got it when she did it. In addition, Ash and Lillie share a lot of things in common such as a strong love for Pokémon, excitement about going on an adventure and a willingness to help others for various reasons. Sophocles Sophocles is one of Ash's closest friends and classmates at the Pokémon School. They help each other whenever one needs it. Like he was for Clemont, Ash is impressed with Sophocles' inventions. Ash even encourages and supports Sophocles. Mallow Ash and Mallow are close friends as they are also classmates at the Pokémon School. Like he was for Brock and Cilan, Ash is impressed with Mallow's cooking. Ash and Mallow go on adventures together and are sometimes joined by Lana. Ash is often there to assist Mallow whenever she needs it and they often support each other. Professor Kukui While attending the Pokémon School, Ash resides at Professor Kukui's house. The two appear to have a father and son like relationship as they spend a lot of time together outside of the Pokémon School. They even have a student/mentor relationship with each other that works two ways since Kukui is Ash's teacher in school and Ash was a mentor to Kukui when he unexpectedly ended up going back in time to when Kukui was five years old. In the Poképroblem segment of SM125, Professor Burnet comments on how Ash and Kukui were like brothers when they were eating the food. Ash admires Kukui's alter ego, the Masked Royal as he gets fired up when watching his matches on the TV with his Pokémon and Professor Burnet as they are huge fans of his. After battling him twice and being defeated, the Masked Royal states that his Incineroar and Ash's Torracat are rivals. When fighting as the double royals, their battling coordination and teamwork were well noticed as James commentated "Those two are so in sync, you'll never know it's their first time". After the grudge match against The Revengers, Ash asks the Masked Royal to have a final battle with him someday. After finding out his identity, Ash was shocked that the Masked Royal and Professor Kukui were the same person at first but became excited about it, which not only shows how much Ash cares about Professor Kukui but also shows how much he admires him. Rotom Rotom is not only a companion to Ash who gives information about Pokémon and advice but is also his very good friend. Whenever it was needed, Ash would go to Rotom for help and it would go to him for the same reason. Professor Burnet Like his mother, Delia, Burnet acts like a mother-figure to Ash, ever since she got married to Kukui and moved in with them. Also, Ash and Professor Burnet are huge fans of the Masked Royal, although they were both clueless that it's Professor Kukui, along with their friends, Ash's classmates. However, Ash and Professor Burent along with their friends, Ash’s classmates, find out about the Masked Royal identity but they ended up just admiring him even more. Biography Anime Pre-series When he was a little boy, Ash went on a field trip. However, Ash ended up getting separated from his group during his field trip. Frightened to a point of tears, Ash was forced to take shelter under a hollow tree when it started to rain. However, Ash noticed a group of Pokémon who were also seeking shelter from the rain. Ash invited the Pokémon inside the tree where they kept him safe and warm. This made Ash so happy that he wondered how much he wanted to become a trainer to travel the entire world with his Pokémon friends.XY121: Seeing the Forest for the Trees! Sometime later, Ash enrolled in Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp where he would learn the basics of Pokémon and being a trainer when he gets older. While looking for a Poliwag, Ash happened upon a young girl and fellow camper named Serena who got lost in the forest while looking for her group. Seeing that she injured her knee when a Poliwag startled her, Ash wrapped a clean blue handkerchief with a Poké Ball on each corner around her wounded knee to brace it. Ash lent her his hand and helped her up when she couldn't get herself up due to the pain. While doing so, Ash even hugged her then he guided her out of the forest and took her back to the campsite.XY007: Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! At some point before starting their journeys, Ash was friends with Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson, as they would go to the movies together when they were younger.AG086: Lights, Camerupt, Action! Then one day, Ash and Gary both fished out a Poké Ball on both of their fishing lines. After arguing about who keeps it, Ash and Gary both broke the Poké Ball into two pieces where they kept one half of it as a reminder of that day.JE153: The Ties That Bind Original series Advanced Generation Diamond & Pearl Best Wishes! XY Sun & Moon Movies I Choose You!/The Power of Us Manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu Ash & Pikachu Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl Magical Pokémon Journey Pokémon On hand Traveling with With Professor Oak Released Traded away Given away With someone else Temporary Ride Pokémon Befriended Achievements Badges Kanto League #Boulder Badge #Cascade Badge #Thunder Badge #Marsh Badge #Rainbow Badge #Soul Badge #Volcano Badge #Earth Badge Orange Islands #Coral-Eye Badge #Sea Ruby Badge #Spike Shell Badge #Jade Star Badge Johto League #Zephyr Badge #Hive Badge #Plain Badge #Fog Badge #Storm Badge #Mineral Badge #Glacier Badge #Rising Badge Hoenn League #Stone Badge #Knuckle Badge #Dynamo Badge #Heat Badge #Balance Badge #Feather Badge #Mind Badge #Rain Badge Sinnoh League #Coal Badge #Forest Badge #Cobble Badge #Fen Badge #Relic Badge #Mine Badge #Icicle Badge #Beacon Badge Unova League #Trio Badge #Basic Badge #Insect Badge #Bolt Badge #Quake Badge #Jet Badge #Freeze Badge #Toxic Badge Kalos League #Bug Badge #Cliff Badge #Rumble Badge #Plant Badge #Voltage Badge #Fairy Badge #Psychic Badge #Iceberg Badge Symbols Kanto Battle Frontier *Knowledge Symbol *Guts Symbol *Tactics Symbol *Luck Symbol *Spirit Symbol *Ability Symbol *Brave Symbol Alola Island Challenges *Verdant Cavern Trial (Normalium Z) *Melemele Island Grand Trial (Electrium Z) *Brooklet Hill Trial (assisted Lana; did not receive Z-Crystal) *Lush Jungle Trial (Grassium Z) *Akala Island Grand Trial (Rockium Z) *Thrifty Megamart Trial (did not receive Z-Crystal) *Ula'ula Island Grand Trial (Lycanium Z) *Poni Island Grand Trial (Steelium Z) *Celebi's time-traveling Trial (Firium Z) Pokémon League Status *Indigo Plateau Conference (Indigo League) Loses to Ritchie: Top 16 (Eighth-Finals) *Silver Conference (Johto League) Loses to Harrison: Top 8 (Quarter-Finals) *Ever Grande Conference (Hoenn League) Loses to Tyson: Top 8 (Quarter-Finals) *Lily of the Valley Conference (Sinnoh League) Loses to Tobias: Top 4 (Semi-Finals) *Vertress Conference (Unova League) Loses to Cameron: Top 8 (Quarter-Finals) *Lumiose Conference (Kalos League) Loses to Alain: Runner-up (Finals) *Manalo Conference (Alola League) Defeats Gladion: Champion (Finals) Pokémon Championship Battles *Orange League: Champion *Kanto Battle Frontier: Champion Tournaments *Bug-Catching Contest: Champion *Extreme Pokémon race: Champion *Big P Pokémon race: Champion *P1 Grand Prix: Champion *Pokémon balloon race: Champion with Misty and Brock *Pokémon Contests **Jubilife City Pokémon Contest: Quarter-Finals **Terracotta Town Pokémon Contest (unofficial): Winner - tied with May **Wallace Cup: Quarter-Finals *Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition: Champion with Paul *Hearthome Collection Contest: Runner-up *Pokémon Summer Academy Triathlon: Winner *Pokémon Swap Meet Tauros-Battling competition: Champion *Fire and Rescue Grand Prix: Unknown *Grass tournament: Runner-up *Pokémon Orienteering: Unknown *Pokémon Dress-Up contest: Runner-up *Tour de Alto Mare: Unknown *Whirl Cup: Top 16 *Seaking Catching Day: Unknown *Hoenn PokéRinger - Crossgate Town: Champion *Sinnoh PokéRinger - Squallville: Champion *Rota tournament: Champion *Sumo conference: Champion *Twinleaf Festival Battle tournament: Champion *Sinnoh Pokéathlon Tournament: Runner-up *Pokémon ping-pong tournament: Top 32 *Club Battle: Runner-up *Wishing Bell Festival Contest: Runner-up *Clubsplosion: Top 4 *Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup: Runner-up *Marine Cup tournament: Winner *Scalchop King competition: Disqualified due to Oshawott's shell being broken *Grand Harvest Festival Pokémon Sumo tournament: Winner *Rhyhorn Race: No winner *Pokémon Summer Camp: Winner with Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena *Pokémon Sky Relay: Runner-up *Pokémon Pancake Race: Runner-up *Charjabug Race: Winner with Sophocles and Kiawe *Pokémon Sled Jump Games: Unknown *Kantonian Gym: Winner Other achievements *Honor of Kalos medal Voice actors and actresses *'English:' Veronica Taylor (Seasons 1 - 8, Movies 1 - 8, A Sneak Peek at Pokémon, Mewtwo Returns) (4Kids) **Sarah Natochenny (Season 9 - present, Movie 9 - present) (PUSA/DuArt) **Kayzie Rogers (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon first dub only) *'Japanese:' Rica Matsumoto *'German:' Caroline Combrinck (1st-3rd Season & 12th-), Veronika Neugebauer (4th-11th Season, dec.) *'Italian:' Davide Garbolino *'Icelandic: '''Grímur Gíslason *'Greek:' Voula Kosta *'Dutch:' Christa Lips (Season 1 - present) *'Arabic:' Bouthayna Shaya (Season 1 & 2) *'Filipino:' Klariz Magboo (all seasons) *'Brazilian Portuguese': Fábio Lucindo (Season 1-18) Charles Emmanuel (Season 19-present) *'Latin America:' Gabriel Ramos (EP001-DP090) Irwin Daayán (DP091-DP104) Gabriel Ramos (DP105-DP157) Rommy Mendoza (young, DP138), Miguel Ángel Leal (DP158-present), Pablo Gandolfo (movies 6 and 7), Alan Fernando Velázquez (movie 12) *'Danish:' Mathias Klenske *'European Spanish': Adolfo Moreno (all seasons), Rafael Alonso Naranjo Jr. (Pokémon 3 and Mewtwo Returns) *'French:' Aurelien-Ringelheim and Sebastien Redin *'Hindi:' Prasad Barve (Cartoon Network dub) and Nachiket Dighe (Hungama dub) *'Polish': Hanna Kinder-Kiss, Grzegorz Drojewski (Season 10) Origin Design Ash's design is based on the player character from Generation I, Red. Etymology Ash's Japanese name, ''Satoshi, comes from Satoshi Tajiri, the creator of Pokémon. Ash comes from the middle option of default sample names from the in-game player file configuration screens at the start of the journey (which is the option where Satoshi was listed in the original Japanese game) and his last name, Ketchum, comes from the phrase "Gotta catch 'em all". Trivia *Ash's Japanese name is Satoshi. He was named after and based on Satoshi Tajiri, the creator of Pokémon. *In the 20th Pokémon movie as well as previously in the anime, Ash's birthdate is confirmed to be the same day he began his journey. *On a related note, Ash is still considered 10 years old in promotional materials as well as the first episode of Best Wishes despite the episode "Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!" strongly implying that at least a full year had passed since his time in Johto. Also, in the "Pikachu & Pichu" short (which aired at least two full series before Best Wishes) it is stated a full year has passed since Ash and Pikachu first met then, as well. Though he is still officially "10", this would make Ash chronologically around 12 (or, around 12-13, also if including his age in Takeshi Shudo's novelization. Takeshi Shudo also wrote the screenplay for the movie "The Spell of the Unown", which the Pikachu & Pichu short was originally shown with). *Ash is the only human character to appear in every episode and season. *Ash has a total of 49 Pokémon including different evolutionary forms (78 if all Tauros are included). *Ash has caught at least one of the Starter Pokémon in every region. *Ash was originally going to have a Clefairy instead of a Pikachu as his partner. This was changed because people found Pikachu to be cuter. *Beside the Orange League and Kanto Battle Frontier, the Alola League is currently the only actual league tournament that Ash ever won. *Ash is the only known trainer to have ever defeated Tobias' Darkrai. *In the Kanto region, Ash often turned his cap backwards when preparing for a battle or to capture a Pokémon. This habit wore off as time went on. However, he was shown turning his cap backwards when he was battling Tobias, presumably because Tobias was arguably the strongest trainer he'd ever faced, being the only one who was capable of beating all six of his Pokémon using only two of his own. Although in the Best Wishes series, Ash is seen turning his cap backwards more often. He recently turned his hat around in A Battle of Aerial Mobility! when he used Froakie to help defeat and capture Fletching. *Ash has seen every legendary Pokémon from Kanto to Alola. *In Tekken 6, there is a female character named Eleonore "Leo" Kliesen, who can be customized to look like Ash Ketchum. Coincidentally, both characters were voiced by Veronica Taylor and sounded very similar. However, in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 and onwards, Leo's voice grunts are used in later games where it was performed by Veronica Taylor and Leo is now voiced by a German voice actor to speak in her native German language. *Almost every character in the Pokémon anime are featured in the games, such as Misty (who even appeared as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee), ''Brock (who appeared in ''Pokémon Red/Blue version), and Lyra (from Diamond & Pearl), as a Trainer♀ in Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver version and Gary, who appeared as main rival in Pokémon Red/Blue version default named as Blue. However, the only game Ash has ever appeared was in Pokémon Puzzle League for the Nintendo 64. *According to Climbing the Walls!, Ash's favorite move is Thunderbolt, mostly since this is his Pikachu's most notable move throughout the entire series. *Out of all the Pokémon Ash has ever had, his Pikachu is currently the only -type that he's ever had. *Ash was Veronica Taylor's favorite role to voice in her career. *In the French dub, his name was changed to Sacha for unknown reasons. *Aside from the Orange Islands, Johto, the second tour through Kanto and Sinnoh in the beginning, Ash sends all his Pokémon to Professor Oak when he goes to a new region. **This is because according to Gotta Catch Ya Later! Ash wanted to start off a new journey with only his Pikachu because he wanted to have the feeling of leaving Pallet Town for the first time, as he did in Pokémon - I Choose You! *Ash's name is based on one of the three options for one's name in Red/Blue/Yellow. *So far, Ash has not officially caught a Pokémon of the , , or -types, or a Legendary. *Ash has, as of yet, not Mega Evolved any of his Pokémon that are capable of doing so. *Similar to Veronica Taylor and Sarah Natochenny, Klariz Magboo, Ash's Filipino voice actress, voices both Ash and his mom. *Ash has been held captive and use as a hostage for almost every villainous organizations in each Region he's been to. **Team Rocket have taken Ash captive in almost every Region he's been to so he wouldn't get in their way. Sometimes, he was captured with his own Pokémon or others that weren't his so he wouldn't get in their way. Team Rocket only used Ash as a hostage for a Pokémon one time so far. **Team Magma had Ash held captive because Pikachu had something they wanted while making sure he wouldn't get in their way. **Team Galactic has hold Ash captive so he wouldn't get in their way and as a hostage for a Pokémon. **Team Flare did take Ash captive as they wanted to use one of the abilities he poses for their plans, Bond Phenomenon. Also, they are the first villainous organization to do so. **Team Aqua, Team Plasma and Team Skull are the only villainous organizations by far not to have held Ash captive or as a hostage for any reason. *Ash has some features similarities with "Max Taylor" from "Dinosaur King"; wearing head wear of some kind, wearing gloves, an athletic aesthetic, and pairing with an lightning elemental partner. They were also voiced by Veronica Taylor in the English Dub. Gallery Ash's artwork of the original series Ash OS.png Another artwork of Ash in the original series hoennash.png Ash's artwork of the Advanced series DPash.png Ash's artwork of the Diamond and Pearl series Ash BW.gif Ash's artwork of the Black and White series Ash XY 4.png Ash's artwork of the XY series Tuxash.jpg Ash wearing a tux wallace cup ash.png Ash in Wallace Cup Youngash.png Younger Ash in Strategy Begins at Home! Ashachu2.png Ash as Ashachu Ashley.png Ash as Ashley (crossdressing-1st time) Ash maid.png Ash as a maid (crossdressing-3rd time) ashaura.jpg Ash in Movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew ash negaura.jpg Ash under the control of the King of Pokélantis' spirit Ash possessed.png Ash possessed by Hoopa Unbound's spirit AshPikadress.jpg Ash with Glasses Ash Ninja Suit.png Ash in Ninja Suit DP086 3.jpg Ash in Caveman Costume Ketchumflu.png Ash as a Swami ash1111.jpg Ash when he first met Pikachu Ash.png Ash with his hat backwards Misty0842.png Ash in a Team Rocket uniform AshCowterpie.png Ash in a cow suit (Cowterpie) Ash, Iris, and Cilan in bathing suits.png Ash, Iris, and Cilan's swim suits, revealed in Look Look☆Here Ash dressed as Alder.jpg Ash dressed as Alder BW100 2.png Ash dressed as a lady with Iris and Cilan Ash Passimian.jpg Ash dressed as Passimian Scared Ash.jpg "CcccCertain Death?" Burnt Ash.jpg Ash stayed in the hot tub too long Gible Ash head.png Gible biting Ash Ash and Pikachu with Afros.jpg Ash wearing an Afro Now their mad.jpg A clearly enraged Ash and Pikachu Satoshi meets Takeshi.png Ash and Brock, upon meeting each other for the first time at Pewter Gym Ash and four of his friends.jpg Ash with Misty, Tracey, May and Max Dawn, Iris, and Ash at the Beach.png Ash with Iris, Dawn and Cilan Ash & his Kalos Friends.jpg Ash with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie SM121 24.png Ash with Sophocles, Kiawe, Mallow, Lillie, and Lana BW144.png Ash and his Pokémon from Kanto to Unova at Professor Oak's lab SatoSere holding hand.png Ash and Serena holding hands during their childhood days. Ash turns his hat around for the first time in the Kalos region. .PNG Ash flipping his hat for the first time in Kalos Froakie, Ash and Pikachu.jpg Ash and Pikachu with their first Kalos Pokémon friend, Froakie Kiss.png Bianca or shapeshifted Latias's farewell Bianca's Drawing.png Ash and Pikachu's portrait by Bianca before departing Alto Mare Fennekin's In Trouble.jpg Ash, along with Serena, learns that Fennekin is in danger Ash and Serena makes wet entrance.jpg Ash and Serena are all wet after a storm hits Ash jumping towards Serena.jpg Ash jumps towards Serena as she reaches her hand out for him Title Card XY Ash.png XY title card focusing on Ash Ketchum Ash's Kalos Pokémon.png Ash and Pikachu with their Kalos Pokémon friends Ash and Melmetal.png Ash and Pikachu with their Alola Pokémon friends IL051 7.jpg Ash wakes up getting zapped (animation error: his shirt is white instead of black) Ash as Sir Aaron.png MS012 Ash's Trunks.png Ash in XY.png Ash and Pikachu SM004.png Ash happy that he is about to catch his first Alolan Pokémon, Rowlet Ultra Guardians.png Ash and his classmates as Ultra Guardians Ash Ultra Guardian Outfit.png Ash in his Ultra Guardian Outfit Ash Z-Ring.png Ash's Z-Ring in the Sun and Moon anime, before it became a Z-Power Ring Pikashunium Z anime.png Ash's Z-Power Ring in Sun and Moon anime Ash Pokémon GO.png Ash photobombing in Pokémon Go for April Fool's Day 2019 }} References de:Ash Ketchum es:Ash Ketchum ur:ایش کیچم uk:Еш Кетчум Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Main characters Category:Champions Category:Protagonists Category:Kanto League Competitors Category:Orange League Competitors Category:Johto League Competitors Category:Hoenn League Competitors Category:Sinnoh League Competitors Category:PokéRinger Competitors Category:Wallace Cup Competitors Category:Unova League Competitors Category:Junior Cup Competitors Category:Clubsplosion Competitors Category:Kalos League Competitors Category:Ash Ketchum Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Revived characters Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon Category:Trainers with Ultra Beasts Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon Category:Alola League Competitors Category:Ultra Guardian